The invention relates to organizing attachments for wall lockers. More particularly, this invention relates to a racks and shelves or the like attached to the door of the wall locker used to hold and organize personal effects.
Most lockers in health clubs and such include hooks for hanging clothing towels etc. These hooks are mounted on the inside walls of the locker. In single tier lockers, such as those usually used in schools, one shelf mounted at the upper end of the locker for smaller items. Larger items, like shoes and duffels bags rest on the lower wall of the locker. Unfortunately, there is usually no convenient means to organize small items in the locker, or to transport such items to and from the locker.
School lockers are similarly arranged and appointed. Here to, no convenient system has been provided to organize or transport small items, such as school supplies, grooming aids etc.